


Yellow Eyes

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oh, sì che è successo. Quegli occhi gialli io li ho visti. E so che presto o tardi torneranno a cercarmi.</i><br/>(preserie, Sam ha tredici anni)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Eyes

La donna osservò il ragazzino davanti a lei. Non era molto alto per la sua età e quel ciuffo di capelli scuri sulla fronte lo faceva sembrare ancora più giovane.  
“Allora, Sam, lo sai perché sei qui?”  
 _Perché ho avuto un’infanzia penosa e mi aspetta un’adolescenza ancora peggiore._  
“Perché ho picchiato un mio compagno di classe.”  
“Hai picchiato un tuo compagno di classe per la seconda volta in una settimana.”  
 _Tanto la settimana prossima sarò in un’altra scuola con un’altra psicologa per i problemi degli studenti, intenta a farmi altre domande._  
Sam si mosse nervosamente sulla sedia: non gli piaceva quella situazione, non gli piace niente di quello che stava accadendo. E poi Bob se li era meritati i pugni, era stato proprio uno stronzo con lui.  
La dottoressa scosse la testa, dando un’occhiata alla sua scheda. “Winchester… hai cambiato così tante scuole in così poco tempo. Posso chiederti cosa fa tuo padre di lavoro?”  
 _Fa l’eroe, ammazza i mostri._ La classica risposta che lo avrebbe portato diritto tra le braccia di un assistente sociale. “Fa il commerciante. Compra e vende delle cose.”  
“E tu devi seguirlo sempre?”  
“Mamma è morta e io e mio fratello non abbiamo nessun altro.”  
“Oh, mi dispiace.”  
 _Ti dispiace? E di cosa? Tu neanche la conoscevi la mia mamma, non sai niente di me, di Dean e di papà. Di quello che facciamo e di come viviamo. Perché dovrebbe dispiacerti per un estraneo?_ Ma Sam si trattenne dal rispondere, si morse il labbro mentre la donna faceva scivolare davanti a lui un foglio stampato. Lo conosceva, era uno dei classici test attitudinali per vedere se era veramente un ragazzino problematico da spedire in qualche centro di recupero. Ora doveva solo recitare la parte che papà e Dean gli avevano insegnato, in attesa che venissero a riprenderlo e lo togliessero dai casini.  
Prese una penna dal tavolo e cominciò a scrivere, ricordando a memoria tutte le bugie che ormai erano diventati parte della sua vita. Continuò così fin quasi alla fine del test, quando si bloccò all’improvviso, la penna sospesa a mezz’aria.  
‘Cos’è la prima cosa che ricordi?’  
 _Avanti, è semplice. Devo solo sparare qualche balla sui genitori, sul dolce sorriso di mamma, su Dean che mi tiene in braccio. L’ho fatto tante volte._  
Però la mano non accennava ad appoggiarsi sul foglio. Una sola parola attraversava la sua mente: giallo.  
La prima cosa che ricordava con chiarezza erano due occhi gialli che lo sovrastavano, fissandolo con un’espressione che solo anni dopo avrebbe riconosciuto come d’orgoglio.  
Le vedeva come luci che risplendevano nel buio, così lontane da lui che gli sembravano stelle. Non sapeva parlare, non sapeva neanche camminare all’epoca. Non ricordava altro, nessuno della sua famiglia.  
Solo quelle due iridi gialle che non lo lasciavano andare; ogni tanto gli sembrava di rivederle spuntare in giro e avrebbe voluto che anche Dean e John le vedessero. Ma aveva paura di passare per pazzo: già si sentiva diverso, incompreso, non voleva aggiungere un’altra tacca al disprezzo paterno. Allora si teneva tutto dentro e pregava che quegli occhi gialli non tornassero mai da lui.  
“Sam?” La voce della dottoressa lo riscosse. “Qualcosa non va?”  
“No, solo… non sono sicuro di quale sia il mio primo ricordo. Forse, quando avevo sei mesi…”  
La psicologa rise, aveva una bella risata argentina. “Nessuno può ricordare qualcosa prima dei tre anni. Tu pensi di ricordare, però sono solo immagini false. Non è mai successo.”  
 _Oh, sì che è successo. Quegli occhi gialli io li ho visti. E so che presto o tardi torneranno a cercarmi._


End file.
